


Stop And Sleep

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany was working in the empty conference room, or so it seems. He felt as though someone was inside. Unfortunately, he was right. Fortunately, this person under the table, taking a nap was none other than Italy! What will Italy do to make Germany take a nap with him on the floor? May contain fluff, rated T, GerIta, please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop And Sleep

Germany was working on his papers for the upcoming conference, but he knew nonetheless that it would resolve nothing about tomorrow's topic. He kept signing papers under his name for new laws to pass and was left alone in the conference room. Germany preferred being alone from Italy and all the other nations who would constantly get in the way with work.

The tranquility of silence was a blessing, and knowing that everyone was on their own doing whatever they pleased, it made the whole day satisfying for Germany. That is, if Germany could banish the strange feeling inside. For some unexplained reason, he felt as though there was a presence in the empty room.

He would occasionally turn behind him and saw nothing. He would then return to his work with a steady hand. And yet he swore that he kept hearing strange breathing sounds as if someone was asleep. The first person that came to his mind was none other than Italy himself. Germany didn't want to admit it, but he kept catching Italy snoozing off in bizarre places. Once, he slept in Germany's bathtub and that was an experience he wanted to forget.

Strangely enough, he heard the muttering whispers somewhere close... Was the noise coming from under the table?

_Should I look under the table?_ he wondered. _If I'm hallucinating, I can at least know that I'm not having some weirdo under the table._

Taking a chance, Germany bent his back down and with his right hand, he pulled the white table cover up. Right there was a sleeping man with light-brownish hair and a cat that slept in his arms like an infant in the care of its mother's arms.

_Why the hell is this täuschen under the table, of all places?_ Germany questioned, confused.

"Italy?" Putting a hand on the Italian's shoulder, Germany gave a small shake to wake him.

Germany noticed it gave Italy a little reaction, but he ended up snoozing off again. So Germany tried again and this time a little harder, he didn't want to be rude and wake him up unexpectedly. Thankfully, Italy blinked his brownish eyes slightly and stared at Germany with droopy eyes.

"Italy, what are you doing?" Germany asked.

"I'm taking a nap," he said casually. Italy took his arms off of his cat who slumped down on the floor and patted the red carpeted ground. "You should sleep here, it's very comfortable."

"I can't," said Germany. "Unlike you, who is always sleeping, I have to work."

"Stop and sleep, then..."

"No, Italy, I'm not going to-"

"Per favore, amore?" asked Italy who puckered his lips slightly. "Please, Germany?"

Germany wanted to oppose the dumb idea, like he would do every time Italy asked him to do something immature. But when it came to Italy, he always seemed to have an advantage of making him do whatever he wanted. And in the end, Germany later on denied any involvement of his schemes and scared Italy to death.

Germany started to get off his chair and got to his knees, peeping his head inside. "I can't believe you are making me doing this."

"Ve, thank you, Germany!" Italy said cheerfully.

"Ja, ja, I know..." Germany said, lying beside Italy with the cat between the two nations. "I'm doing this for a little, and then I'm getting back to work. Understood?"

"Si," he replied. "Ti amo, Germany~!" Then, out of nowhere, he took his hand with his and gave it a tiny squeeze.

Italy stared at Germany's almost red-cheeked face with the cutest face ever in the entire planet. Germany swore by everything holy that Italy was the source for diabetes for his damn cuteness. Why were Italians so cute?

"Italy, why did you decide to sleep here, of all places?" Germany asked, not trying to show curiosity.

The question made Italy think for a moment, a curious look on his face. It made Germany worried with knots in his stomach.

"Because I sleep better knowing you are here with me! I always love you, Germany! I don't like sleeping by myself, so I wondered why not come over and stay with you?"

"So that's why you sleep with me in bed?"

"Si, amore~!" Italy said. The cat beside the two mewed, as if seeking attention. Instead it got up and walked off. "Huh? Where is gattino going, Germany?"

They watched the cat walked away and leaving the table. Hearing one last meow, it was the last sign they heard from the cat.

"I guess it wanted to leave," Germany said, preparing to get up. "I better go and get back to-"

"No!" cried Italy, pulling his clasped hand. "I need you to sleep with me, I get scared sleeping by myself! Please, sleep with me."

Germany gave an obviously angered groan. He wanted to finish off his work and do something else to end the day, not stopping in the middle of completing his work just to take a nap with Italy. However, Italy oddly seemed determined to make him stay. Looking into the Italian's brownish eyes filled with sincerity and hope that he would stay. And, like always, Germany did stay with the loveable Italian.

"Have a nice siesta..." Italy said, starting to doze off.

Germany replied with a 'mm-hmm'.

"Ti amo, Germany," he said one last time before peacefully sleeping on the floor again.

Germany watched his love one dozing off into sleep, he slowly took his right hand and gently petted his brownish hair.

"Ich libe dich," he muttered and felt his eyes lowering themselves down.

And with that, the two nations fell asleep, holding each other's hands in wonderful bliss of napping.


End file.
